


Once In A Blue Moon...

by Thousandsmiles



Series: Moon Dust In Your Lungs, Stars In Your Eyes. [4]
Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousandsmiles/pseuds/Thousandsmiles
Summary: ...People may surprise you and once in a while people may even take your breath away.Chrisjen's thought's about why she stayed behind on Earth when Eros was coming.





	Once In A Blue Moon...

**Author's Note:**

> This is i think inspired by Chrisjen's surprise when the Roci decides to go after Eros. Title from a quote from Grey's Anatomy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Expanse.

She’d been planning to leave. She’d been planning to evacuate to the moon like the rest. Staying would have been a gesture that would help no one and someone needed to take care of the aftermath. Besides the people who’d done this, they'd still be out there and she might be the only one who would and could stop them.

So, she’d been planning to leave.

The she got the message, 13 mins too late her mind supplied. The crew of the Roci, James Holden, who started all this inadvertently, they were going after Eros, regardless of the consequences. They were literally going to kill themselves trying to save Earth just because it was the right thing to do.

“They’re going to stay with Eros, even if it kills them,” she said. But what she thought was, they’re going to save us, Earth, even if it kills them.

And she knew, she knew it wasn't because Holden had his family on earth, and maybe Burton too. She knew it wasn't because the Belt needed Earth to survive. She knew it had everything to do with the simple fact that it was the right thing to do.

A Martin, a belter, an earther who was more at home in space and another earther who had never truly been a part of Earth, dying for people who couldn't and wouldn't care for them.

She was going to leave, but then she wasn't.

She said her goodbyes and she meant them, all her love and all her fears. But she wasn't going to leave.

The crew of the Roci was dying, and she would stay here and watch them save Earth, save her. She could do nothing less.

She'd asked them to go. True Fred Johnson had offered but she had asked the Roci herself. She’d sent them to this and they'd done more than she ever believed anyone could.

They'd given her back a faith in humanity she’d thought she'd lost. So she would stay here and believe in them.

She was going to go, until she wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
